Second Chances
by takenbytheskyyy
Summary: After a young girl has been attacked by someone she knew all too well, Olivia Benson feels a bond forming and wants to do everything she can to protect this little girl she's come to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

"I think she's awake.", I heard a womans soft voice say.

My eyes fluttered, the bright lights of the room I was in were blinding. At first everything was blurry, but soon things slowly came into focus. I realized that I was lying in a bed, although I wasn't quite yet sure of the location. Looking around, I noticed that I wasn't alone. A women stood before me, the same woman whos voice I'd just heard. She was pretty, late 40's, with brown hair and big brown eyes. Next to her stood a nurse, who just as soon as I looked at her, turned to leave the room.

"Hi sweetie. My name's Olivia, what's yours?", the woman, "Olivia", asked.

"Um,", I said once again studying the room,"it's, it's Aubrey.", I stuttered.

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.", she said smiling, but then her face changed. More serious, concerned,"Now I'm here because some bad things were done to you."

As soon as the words left her mouth I remembered, a man. A man had been on top of me. I felt my eyes get watery, and I tried not to cry but it was too late, the first tear had already escaped.

"Oh honey, you're safe here with me. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, ever.", she came and sat close to me, tenderly stretching her arm across my back and rubbed it comfortingly.

This made me feel a little better. It had been a long time since I'd felt as safe as I did here with a woman I hardly knew.

I turned a gave her a full hug. I held onto her tight, as if that she would disapear if I let go, once again leaving me alone.

She didn't appear schocked by the sudden hug, she simply smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"What's gonna happen to me?", I ask, knowing that I have nowhere to go. No one to live with, or no one who would want me anyway. I also knew I couldn't be alone, after all I'm only 14.

She pulled away to hold me at arms length so she can look straight into my eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet. But I promise you that I'm am going to do everything in my power to keep you as comfortable as possible."

I felt myself becoming drowsy again as I struggled to listen to what she was telling me until I couldn't anymore, but I think she understood.

I guess I fell asleep again, because the next time I opened my eyes my surroundings had changed. Instead of a hospital, I was now laying on a hard surface. I scaned the room and I saw that the door was slightly ajar, with light pouring into the otherwise dark room. My body ached upon sitting up. I saw a shadow cross the doorway, I was in someones house. I stood and slowly walked to the door and peered through the space. A living room lay before me. Whoever had passed by I guess continued down the hallway because I didn't see them now. I opened the door the rest of the way and heard footsteps coming by down towards where I was standing. Then I saw her, it was Olivia. The woman I'd met in the hospital.

"Oh, you're awake!", she sounded happy, content with everything.

"What am I doing here I asked?", my voice sounded like I'd been asleep forever.

She took a few more steps towards me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Well, they were gonna send you to stay at an orphange the prison sponsered. And I wasn't about to let that happen. So I asked if you could stay here with me. I told them how comfortable you were around me. I hope this is okay...", her sweet voice trailed off.

"Of course. This is the first time I've ever lived with someone who really cares about me. Thank you Olivia.", I went to guve her a hug.

I knew then that Olivia truly did want to help me. Right now she's the only person I trust.

The next couple of days I spent trying to adjust, although it wasn't too difficult. I wasn't lying when I told Olivia that this was honestly the first time in a long time that I've lived with someone who had really cared about me, let alone fought for me. She kept asking me how I was doing and I felt like she wanted to talk to me about something, but it seemed like she wasn't sure if I could handle it.

"Aubrey?", I heard Olivia ask as I saw her appear from the hall.

I was sitting on the couch in the middle of her living room.

She came over and sat down next to me

"Can I ask you some questions? I just really want to find out what happened to you, because I know it's not right, and I want to find this man and hunt hime down.", she laughed at the end but I could tell she was serious.

I tried to think back to the evening of the attack, some parts were still a little hazy but I began to tell her exactly what happened anyway.

"The orphanage I lived in, there were a lot of kids. All ages. Both genders, and they really didn't do too much to keep the boys seperated from the girls.", I paused, looking up at the ceiling. I wanted to tell her everything, but some parts were hard to put into words. I swallowed hard, gulping back the lump that had formed in my throat.

She took my hand in hers and told me reasuringly, "honey it's okay, you are doing great. Just take your time."

I continued.

"The night it happened, I'd been chosen to take down the garbage from my room, the room I shared with about 4 or 5 other girls. They never helped with anything, so I was often the one to take it down, but that night, something was different.", I said, taking a deep breath.

"What are those other girls names?", she asked, taking out a small pad and a pin.

"Scarlett, Naomi, Jill, and Rebecca.", she wrote them down as I talked.

So I went on.

"When I went down to drop off the trash, it was pretty dark. We're supposed to leave it near the back door. Before I could reach the door, a boy grabbed me and pulled me into the laundry room. He put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was so scared Olivia!", I cried.

Now I was actually sobbing, my words wern't even making sense anymore.

Olivia pulled me into her arms and held me while I cried.

She kept whispering, "It's okay, you're safe. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again."


	2. Second Chances Chapter 2

**Second Chances Chp 2**

The next few days were all a blur. If Olivia hadn't been there I'm not sure what I would've done. I had to do a line up and tell them who raped me. That was hard, staring him straight in the face for the first time in weeks. He didn't look shocked or even like he felt remorse, that hurt the worst. I could barely utter the number before I turned and ran to the nearest bathroom. Olivia followed behind me, I could hear her light footsteps.

I sunk against the wall in the small room, my head in my hands. I wasn't sure exactly what I was feeling. Embaressed? Scared? I just felt wrong, like I didn't want to be in my own skin anymore.

The tears stung hot as they created patterns down my cheeks until finally hitting the floor. The more I thought, the harder I cried.

Olivia opened the door slowly, just cracked enough for me to see it was her.

"Can I come in?", she asked.

I nodded, not quite sure I could speak coherently.

She came in and sat down next to me, her hand rubbed my back.

"It's gonna be fine, he's going away for a long time.", she told me comfortingly.

"So what happens next?", I asked softly.

"Well, he's going to jail, but I don't think that's who you're talking about is it?", she smiled for a moment.

"Do I have to go back?,",my heart sank even forming the words,"Please don't let them take me Olivia. I want to stay with you, I've never felt safer. Please."

"You sure?", she said.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

I'll never know how she did it but exactly 1 week later Olivia was legally my mother. I couldn't believe it. Finally, I had a real home. I could tell I wasn't the only one excited by this, Olivia had changed. When I first met her I didn't know she had a solfter side, I didn't know her story.

I started spending a lot of time with her at work, getting to know everyone who she worked with daily. Her partner, Elliot was especially nice to me. Every time I looked at them I felt like they had some kind of connection.

"So, Elliot is really nice. You two seem to work well together.", I said, hoping she'd tell me everything.

"Yeah, I guess we do. We've been working together for 11 years now.", she smiled when I mentioned his name.

"Liv, can you come with me? Just got a call for a new case. The girl is 16.", I heard Elliot say sticking his head around the corner.

"Yeah let's go,", she turned and hugged me," see you in a little bit, be good.".

I watched them disapear into the elevator.

I sat in Olivias chair. I wasn't sure how long they'd be gone but it was fun hanging around here with the rest of the squad.

"Hey Aubrey! How are you?", I turned around to see the captin entering the squad room.

"I'm good.", I answered.

"How are things going with Olivia?", he asked sitting down across from me.

"Wonderful! I love her so much. I don't know where I'd be without her. She's the sweetest person I've ever known.", I told him.

"That's great!", he said, getting up and heading to his office.

I was then left alone, and as it began to get dark outside, I became tired.

I felt my eyes getting heavy, I didn't want to fall asleep because I wanted to see Olivia.

But my eyes got the best of me because I didn't wake up until some time later when the squad room was mostly dark. I heard voices around me.

I heard Elliot and Olivia, they were talking about me.

"She is so sweet and I just love her.", I overheard.

"Do you want me to help you get her home? You probably don't want to wake her, she's had a long couple of days.", he said.

"I think I've got it," she whispered, coming closer to me,"if you could just get the door for me?"

She slipped one arm underneath me and the other gently under my head.

My eyes fluttered and I made the kind of noises you do when you're just waking up.

"Shh, baby it's okay. You can sleep. I got you."

I did as she said.

Over the next few months I noticed Olivia and Elliot becoming closer than I'd ever seen them. She talked about him all the time. She just kept saying that she had all she needed in life, me and Elliot. I was so happy for her, I wanted them to get together, he was so good to her.

So when he finally asked her on a date I was estatic.

"Which one?", my "mother" asked me while I laied across her bed.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful low cut, short black dress

"I love it!", I said.

"Really? Do you think he'd like it?", she wondered.

"Of course. I see the way he looks at you all day. Mom he's really in love with you, so yes, I'm sure he'll love it.", I explained.

She looked surprised, "did you call me mom?"

"Yes. Does that bother you? I'm sorry, I just...", I blushed, embarresed.

She sat next to me and I put my head in her lap.

"No sweetie, I love that. That's the first time I've ever had anybody call me mom. I want you to.", she said, her hand playing with my hair.

"Oh good," I said sitting up," because I love you Olivia, I hope you know that. I really do and I always will, because you saved me, and I will always be thankful for you."

I watched a single tear escape from her eye.

"Thank you.", she whispered before taking me in a long hug.

A few weeks later, Liv and El were out together and I knew they were going to be back soon. I heard some bangs coming from the appartment next to Olivias, then gunshots.

I was scared, I ran to grab the phone.

She answered on the first ring.  
>"Hey honey, what's up?", she asked.<p>

"Mom.", I said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

I'd locked myself in a closet in Olivia bedroom, I was crying.

"What's wrong, did something happen."

"I don't know, there's something going on next door. People are yelling and I'm hearing gunshots.I'm really scared.", I said, my voice a whisper.

"HEY. ANYONE IN THERE?! OPEN UP!", a mans voice that was all too familer rang through the appartment.

"Help me, a man is in here and I think it's the guy who raped me. Olivia I need you! What do I do?"

"Baby, baby calm down. I'm on my way."

Before I could answer the closet door opened and there he was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Second Chances 4**_

I curled myself up into a ball, I found myself suddenly wanting to be as small as possible.

"I finally found you. You thought you'd get away this easily.", his eyes were piercing, and it felt as if he stared right through me.

"Please just leave me alone! I don't know what you want with me, but please just let me go. Olivia will be back soon and you'll be sorry!" my words came out soft and shaken.

I saw something shiney out of the corner of my eye and noticed that he held a knife. I knew exactly why he came, after all the last time he saw me was just minutes before he was taken to jail.

"And who is this 'Olivia'? Your new mommy?," he laughed under his breath, "some mom she is. Where is she now? You obviously don't mean too much to her if she can't even protect you..." his booming voice trailed off. I wasn't paying attention and he knew it.

In an instant he had me by the neck,"you listen to me! If you ever want see Olivia again or even take one more breath, I suggest you listen hard."

I felt a stinging sensation begin to emerge from my left arm, I began to see bright red blood spill down my fingers and drip onto the floor. It hurt, but I only allowed myself a wimper. I could'nt let him break me this easily.

"Get up. Let's go!", he hollered comands left and right as he grabbed me by my hair.

I purposly left a spot of blood on the wall in the shape of a heart to let Olivia know that I was still alive when we left.

"Hurry up!", he shouted, shattering the momentary silence that followed his last round of orders.

My eyes caught a glance of a used tissue hanging out his back pocket. I reached for it and pulled it out before he turned back around. I was trying to leave Olivia a trial to find me.

_Please hurry, mommy,_ I thought silently to myself.

We drove for awhile in silence, he bound my hands with rope so I couldn't attack him while he was driving. After about and hour we stopped, it was going on dark. I couldn't tell where we were, only that it was a wooded area with many fallen, hollowed out trees.

He dragged me out of the car and into a small cabin, he must've been preparing this for awhile because his supplies were already here. Across from the door a shovel and burlap looking sack were propped up against the wall. I swallowed hard and hoped that Olivia would find me before it's too late.

I guess he knocked me out, because the next time I woke up I was laying on a cot. Day had become night and it was so dark that I could barely make out my own hand in front of my face. My wrists were no longer bound, and my entire body ached. He had already done what he came for.

I sat up slowly, my muscles complaining every step of the way. The window to my left was cracked, with a thin strip of a curtin blowing in the breeze. I peered out into the night, I couldn't see much, only that there was a fallen tree less than three feet from the window. I figured I could slip out easily, but as soon as I opened it a little further I heard the doorknob jiggle. Quickly I hopped back into the cot, and not two seconds later he was standing before me.

"You're awake, I've been waiting."

I began to lose track of time, how many days had it been? Two, five, a whole week? I couldn't be sure.

He began to give me a little more freedom, he said I was being a "good girl".

Sometimes he'd leave for a few hours in the afternoon and each day I would venture a little further outside. I began to formulate a plan to escape.

He paid less and less attention to me at night and sometimes when I was brave enough I would climb out the window and into that fallen log. Through the trees that night I saw a few scattered lights. A town. I started at a slow jog, halfway there I felt like I was being followed. There he was. That same, shining knife seemed to wink at me from his right hand. How did he notice? How did he find me?

"Oliviaaaaaa", I cried into the night, praying that someone would here my screams. He started moving closer, I took off in a run through the trees, clinging to nothing but pure hope that she would fine me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Second Chances Chapter 4**_

_ , another left._

This forest had become a maze of sorts and I, lost and bleeding was left to figure it out. Whatever light I thought I'd seen had disapeared into the night and far off I could hear that the angry screams of my assailant were not far off. I took a moment to stop and examine myself, blood dripped from my arm and it burned as if it was on fire. I tried to determine which way to go, but it appeared to be hopeless. I was faced with two choices. Wait for daylight so I can see where I'm going? Or keep searching until I find someone who could help.

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps less than 10 feet from where I was standing. I knew I couldn't run, he'd here the crunching of the leaves before I could take two steps. I held my breath, I could feel him coming closer. My hands covered my mouth to stop any escaped breath from blowing my cover. Then suddenly they stopped. I could smell the scent of cigarettes. He was standing right beside me.

After a long moment I heard him give a long exhale, a stick near me snapped and his heavy footsteps began to fade. I uncovered my mouth, desperate for air.

In the distance a light flicked on and off. I gave one last look behind me and began to head towards it. I hadn't been walking for more than 5 minutes when I tripped over something for which it was too dark to see. Before I knew it I hit the ground, face first. I felt something sharp pierce my right side. When I turned over I realized that I had landed on top of a knocked over barbed wire fence. All of a sudden the entire front of my body errupted in pain. I peeled myself up and tried to stand, my limbs complaining the entire way.  
>"Whose out there?", I heard a mans voice say. Not a moment later a light came on and verified what I had already figured. Scrapes and cuts all over my body were bleeding.<p>

"Help. Please help me." I cried. It had been so long since I'd heard my own voice that I'd forgotten what it even sounded like. I barely made any noise at all. It had been more than a day since I'd had any water.

The man took a step down from what I now saw was a porch. He tooked one look and turned to holler inside for someone to call an ambulance.

"It's okay honey, it's gonna be okay.", the man, who I assumed must've been aroung 50 knelt down and helped me sit up. He looked out into the forest from where I emerged. I knew he must've been wondering what had caused me to have been running so scared.

A woman around the same age appeared from the small house.

"Oh my God." I heared her say.

I felt as if I was going to pass out.

"It's okay, you can sleep if you need to.", his words were fuzzy and the world suddenly went black.

_Light._

Light invaded every part of me. I couldn't feel anything. My skin didn't feel like my skin. Nothing felt like me. I looked around and saw someone sitting next to the bed that I was laying in. Brown hair. Brown eyes.

_Olivia_.

I thought I must still be sleeping. I couldn't remember how long it had been since I'd seen her.

I felt hot tears racing down my cheeks. They stung, but it felt good just to feel.

"Mom.", I whispered.

She shifted in her chair before opening her eyes. I could tell she had been crying.

"Oh my God.", her voice cracked and next thing I knew she was hugging me so hard that I culd barely breath.

She stepped back and cupped her hands around my still wet cheeks.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. It was so scary. I didn't know if I'd be able to get away. I'm sorry.", I sobbed into her leather jacket.

"Calm down baby, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm always going to be right here." She wipped the tears from my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

For the next few weeks all I felt was pain. All I saw was pain. All I knew was pain. It hurt so much just to be alive.

I knew Olivia loved me. I knew Olivia could keep me safe. But the truth was, I didn't want to be me anymore. Every breath was a constant reminder that it happened. And I wasn't sure I could live with that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Second Chances Chapter 5**_

I'd never really given much thought about dying. At least until that first night out in the woods. What it would feel like, or if anyone would even miss me.

The next several weeks were spent between courtrooms, hospitals and questioning rooms, reliving every detail that I had barely survived. It felt horrible to talk about what he did to me out loud. I didn't feel comfortable in my own skin anymore because I didn't feel like _me_.

It was becoming too much, day after day like clockwork. Flashbacks haunted me, it was as if I was trapped inside a room with no doors. I knew I would have to dig my way out. So that's what I did.

It hurt at first, and then I'd feel a little better. Never too deep, but deep enough. I hated lying to Olivia, I hated making up reasons for why I was always in the batheroom so long or why I refused to where anything but long sleeves. All I saw was red. All I felt was red. Everything I knew, had been burned red.

It was going fine, until that one winter night. Maybe I'd gone a little too far.

Something felt different. There was more than usual. I'd gone too deep. I sank to the floor, I guess it's what I'd wanted, wasn't it? I faintly heard Olivia knock on the door.

"Are you okay?", she said it softly, her voice always seemed to comfort me.

"Olivia", I was barely able to utter her name. My vision was turning blurry.

"Aubrey! What's going on?", she was trying to unlock the door from the other side.

I felt myself letting go.

The door opened suddenly and Olivia put a hand over her mouth in shock. She was at my side in an instant, grabbing anything within her reach to slow the bleeding.

"Baby please, just hang on.", she held me in her arms like a baby, with one arm cradling my head.

Tears from her big brown eyes flowed and dripped down onto my cheek.

"Baby I wish you would have talked to me. Please just stay with me.", she whispered as she kissed my forehead. I guess she'd called an amblulence because I heard the sirens coming.

She held me tight until they came in and carried me down to the ambulence and even then she never once let go of my hand.

"Her blood pressure is dropping.", I heard a paramedic say to Olivia. Her eyes were red from crying.

She still held my hand.

"Please stay with me baby."

20 minutes later I was in a hospital bed yet again. Nurses had been in and out and my wrists had been bandaged. Olivia sat right next to me and she never allowed herself to let go of my hand. A single tear escaped my eye. She noticed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Olivia. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I don't even feel like myself and I just wanted it to stop. I know I disapointed you.", I was sobbing now and while I was talking she'd moved to sit on my bed so she could wrap her arms around me.

"It's okay, I know what you're feeling. But we'll have plently of time to talk about this later. You should really try to rest."

I must've have fallen asleep, because when I woke, Olivia was crying with her head in her hands in the chair next to me.

"What's wrong?", I asked, she looked up at me and without saying a word she came and hugged me so tight it was hard to breath.

"I'm so sorry. Aubrey we need to talk. They found something in one of the tests they ran on you. I'm so sorry baby."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Second Chances Chapter 5**_

_If there's anything I've learned about life it's that it can change in an instant. Memories forgotten and dreams ripped at the seams, this was indeed that day._

Olivias silence was deafening to my ears. She couldn't even collect herself to tell me what was wrong with me. I did the only thing I thought I could do. One of the many things that she's showed me has been that a hug can mend the deepest wounds, and that is exactly what I did. I hated knowing that she was upset because of me.

About 10 minutes later she sat up and looked into my eyes, her cheeks stained from her tears.

"Are you okay?",I asked softly, she took both of my hands and held them tight.

She stood for a moment and walked across the room to shut the door, my heart sunk.

As she reclaimed her seat beside me she said "I need to tell you something,", she reached down to hold my hand once again, "on one of your x-rays, they found something.". She stopped and covered her mouth with her hand and I saw her start to cry again.

"What did they find? What's wrong with me? Does it have to do with the rape?", I had so many questions, it was overwelming.

"Baby,", she took a deep breath and placed a hand on my cheek, "on one of your left ribs...they found a tumor.", she never once took her eyes off me.

I didn't say a word, I didn't know what to say. It seemed that I'd suddenly forgotten how to speak. I let go of her hand and tried to wip the tears that had found their way out without my permission. My world had flipped upside down in a matter of seconds.

"What does that mean?",I finally asked after sitting in silence for several moments.

She waited a moment before responding, careful to remember every detail of something she had know knowledge of.

"Well, there's not much known about it actually. They are unsure how it happens or why it affects children. But the one thing they do know is," she sighed, "it's terminal."

I felt my body shake, then I realized that I was sobbing. Olivia pulled me into her.

"Wh-what are we going to do?", I asked in a voice much lower than even that of a whisper.

"We're going to do everything we can to fight it, after all you are my little fighter.", she smiled weakly and kissed my forehead.

Someone knocked at the door and in walked a doctor. A woman, probaby aroung Olivias age with red hair and clear blue eyes.  
>"Hi, Aubrey. My name is Dr. Moore, and I'll be taking care of you.", she moved closer to shake mine and Olivias hand.<p>

I still didn't say anything. After all what was there really to say?

The woman crouched down and sat up on her knees in front of me, "hey,", she said, "don't give up. We're gonna fight this with everything we've got."

A few hours later I had found out so much information as to what their plan was. We learned that their first plan was surgery to try to remove as much of the tumor as they can. They told me it was growing on my top rib on my left side. Olivia kept telling me not to worry, and I truly hope she's right.

The next day I found out that my surgery was scheduled for the following day. Olivia did her best to take my mind off of it, but I couldn't help but think of what all was going to have to be done. That afternoon I changed the subject.

I asked about the man who'd raped me.

"We're doing our best baby, they're trying to use this tumor against you. Every day he's buying more and more time because he knows that if this goes to court that he's going to lo-"

"So what is he waiting for then? For me to die so he can just get away with it all?". I didn't understand how someone could be so completly evil, inside and out.

"He may be trying to stall, but sweetheart I promise you this...I am _never_ going to let him get away with this.", she had both of her hands on both of my cheeks.

"I love you so much and no matter what happens you have changed my life in ways I didn't even know were possible.", she gently kissed my cheek.

I felt myself becoming drowsy, but I didn't want to sleep. I was afraid that I might not wake up.

_The next morning..._

I woke up just as I did any day, but this was a very different day. I waited for Olivia to show, but she didn't. I wasn't worried because she'd tole me the night befor that this moring she was going to be questioning my attacker.

An hour later it was time and she still hadn't shown, but just as they were taking me back to be prepped I heard a man yell my name from the waiting area.

It was Elliot.

"Aubrey! Aubrey where are you?", he lowered his voice upon finding me.

He hugged me tight. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

_"It's Olivia, she's...she's been shot."_


	7. Second Chances Chapter 7

**Second Chances**

"Aubrey?", someone said my name. But I couldn't tell who. Everything seemed to have been covered in some sort of daze. The familiar yet now subtle "beep" from monitors brought me to. My eyes struggled to remain open. I was blinded by light but suddenly a figure of a woman blocked most of it.

_Olivia_.

I didn't understand. I sat up in the bed and looked around franticly. Olivia looked concerned. Had I only been dreaming? My horrible dream faded back into my mind. I thought I'd lost Olivia for good. Tears slipped down my cheeks, my hands in my hair. How is this real?

She sat on the end of my bed, put her hands on my shoulders and said, "Hey, what's wrong. You're fine an-". Before she could finish I leaned over and hugged her as hard as I could, so afraid that if I let her go she'd be gone.

I didn't know how to explain any of it, it didn't seem real. It didn't feel real. How could it have possibly been real?

"I, I had a dream.", I whispered, still not letting go.

She tried to pry me off of her, limb by limb. She finally succeeded.  
>"Do you want to tell me about it?", her gentle words were soft.<p>

I lost it again.

Olivia pulled me back in. She smoothed my hair and told me that it was okay if I didn't want to talk about it right now.

"You were shot.", I said after a awhile. Barely audible to anyones ears, I wasn't even sure if she'd heard me.  
>But she had.<p>

She pulled back and held me at shoulder length.

"What?", she seemed just as confused as I was.

"In my dream,", I drew in a long breath," in my dream you were shot."

Her face sunk, I lost it.

"I'm right here, always.", I felt her own warm tears drop onto the back of my neck while she hugged me.

"They had told me that I was going to need to have surgery...and then the next thing I remember was Elliot coming in and telling me that you had been shot.", I struggled to get those few words out.

"Shh. It's okay. It's not real. You're fine. I'm fine. Don't worry.",I could tell she was trying to piece it together in her own mind.

Over her shoulder I saw Elliot enter, I did my best to explain it to him as well. He wrapped his arms aroung Olivia and I.

I couldn't imagaine life without either of them. Olivia truly had been my _second chance_ and I don't think I would've made it this far without her. If there's one thing she's taught me it's this...we can be strong, and it is always worth it to try. You are _always_ worth it.

The End.


End file.
